Castlevania: Daughters of Darkness
by Tricia-chan
Summary: Dracula has other children! Three beautiful daughters, who are full vampires. But these girls hate their father's actions towards humans, so they get away from him and live somewhat normal lives away from Romania. Until Dracula finds out where they are...
1. Prologue

Castlevania: Daughters of Darkness  
  
Note: Castlevania belongs to Konami. As do some characters portrayed. The rest are originals, created by yours truly.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the blackened mist of the countryside of Romania, a castle appears from the mist. An endless cycle of rebirth, this castle is Castlevania, a pure hell for any human being.  
In the main room, the infamous 'Prince of Darkness' takes his throne in front of the beasts of the underworld. These beasts had revived their fallen Prince this time around.  
Count Vlad Tepes Dracula eased into his throne. Another century to take the opportunity to take over the world...  
One of the demons, Slorga, knelt in front of Dracula. "My lord, how shall we proceed this year?"  
"The same as our other attempts," said Dracula. "I wonder if a Belmont will come forward and amuse me with a pathetic show of bravery..."  
One of his human familiars stepped forward. "Uh, sir? Every time a Belmont comes forth, you are defeated..."  
Dracula's eye twitched. He coughed. "You ignorant human." He snapped his fingers. His newly appointed 'Death' stepped forward. He started pulling off a black glove.  
The human pressed his face to the carpet. "Sire! Please forgive me for my rude comment! Forgive me!"  
The Death put a finger to the man's head. The man's skin melted off and his muscle evaporated like acid was poured on him. The only thing left of him was his skeleton.  
Dracula smirk. "Nice, Jeremy. Nothing less from someone who studied under my other 'Death'..."  
Jeremy pushed back his black hood. As a new 'Death', his skin hadn't rotted off. In fact, he was a very attractive young man. Jet-black hair that fell to his waist, now tied in a loose ponytail. And dark violet eyes, so dark they looked black. Not to mention his skin was a dead white.  
"I'm only doing my job, sire," said Jeremy, putting his black glove back on.  
Dracula nodded. "What is the news of my son?"  
Galbon knelt. "We haven't been able to sense Alucard. We think he is still in an eternal sleep..."  
"Is that so? Oh well. Has anyone located my 'other children'?"  
Another human familiar stepped forward. "Sire, the 'Daughters of Darkness' have been seen."  
"That's good. I was afraid they were long dead. But my girls aren't that dumb. So, which country in Europe are they at?"  
"Well, they are no longer in Europe..."  
"What?! Where else could they be?!"  
"In America, sire."  
"Oh...send some guards. I think it's time I have a family reunion with my daughters..."  
  
  
In America...  
  
The door opened with a loud thud. The dark apartment was shrouded in light. The shadows of three beautiful young women entered the room, followed by another.  
"Oh, this looks cozy..."  
"I just need sleep..."  
Marguerite Tepes looked around their new apartment in amusement. "This will do."  
Gabriella Tepes snorted. "Of course it'll do. We can't afford anything else."  
Delilah Tepes shook hands with their landlady. "We're sorry for arriving so late, Mrs. Summers..."  
The woman laughed dizzyingly. "Don't worry, hons. Just get comfortable, okay?"  
"Oh, we will," snickered Gabriella.  
Marguerite rolled her eyes after Mrs. Summers left. "I don't see why we had to brainwash her..."  
"To make things more convient. When we have to leave, we don't want them to ask any questions."  
Marguerite, Gabriella, and Delilah were the infamous 'Daughters of Darkness'. They received the nickname from their father, the 'Prince of Darkness' Count Dracula. They were full-blooded vampires, and Dracula's oldest children. Even though they were hundreds of years old, Marguerite, the oldest, looked twenty-seven; Gabriella, the second oldest, looked twenty-three; and Delilah, the third oldest, looked seventeen.  
"The times change so quickly," said Marguerite. "Why, I remember having to wear a corset. Those were killers."  
Delilah walked onto the small balcony and gazed at the moon. "These times are so much better. They should've invented jeans hundreds of years ago. I know I would trade my skin tight dress for a pair of blue jeans."  
Gabriella shrugged. "Oh well, in a chauvinist world, women are nothing. Men have worn pants since God-knows-when and women were forbidden to wear them. Not until the 20th century hit."  
Marguerite sighed. "I regret bringing up the subject."  
Delilah turned to her. "Marguerite...how do you think Adrian is doing?"  
Gabriella allowed her stern face to soften. "I'm sure he's fine. He's a Dampire. He can survive in the night and the day."  
"Gabriella's right," said Marguerite. "Adrian isn't ignorant. He knows how to survive better than any of us, and we're full vampires."  
Adrian Fanheights Tepes, also known as Alucard, was their little brother. Although at first glance, Alucard looks much older than his sisters, there was a hundred year age difference. With his fair hair and soft gray eyes, anyone could tell he was the son of Dracula.  
Marguerite didn't look much like Dracula. Her hair was light brown, and her blue-green eyes showed a rare gentleness that most vampires didn't have. Gabriella had a bad attitude, much like her father. Her hair was shiny ebony black, and her eyes were a dark magenta. Delilah somewhat looked like Dracula. She had white blond hair, and her eyes were light turquoise.   
The 'Daughters of Darkness' left their father in the year 1687. They left because they didn't like the activities her father committed on humans. He hated humans to begin with, but his hatred grew when his second wife, Lisa, Alucard's mother, was executed as a witch for making medicine. Out of anger, he killed 50 people. But that happened two hundred years before they left. They wanted to take care of Alucard, who was in love with Sonia Belmont. But their little brother hated his father for all the pain he caused. They left Dracula for the same reasons.  
"What I'm worried about," said Gabriella. "Is if Father will come looking for us..."  
"He might," said Marguerite. "That's why we need to keep a close eye on who we meet. He does have human allies."  
"That's obvious," said Delilah. "And..."  
She stopped dead. She felt a horrible chill pass through her.  
Someone was watching her. She looked upwards, where the roof was. She could feel a presence up there. "I'll be right back." She bent her knees, and jumped up to the roof.  
"Wait Delilah!" Marguerite yelled. Delilah landed with ease.  
A human stood there, grinning. "Lady Delilah. It's a pleasure to have finally met you."  
"Did my father send you?!" demanded Delilah.  
"What if he did? He misses you and your sisters. So much, that he wants to see you all."  
Delilah shook her head. "I don't want to see him. Not after all the lives he took."  
"My, my. How rude to speak of your father, Count Dracula, like that. It'd break his heart if he knew you said that."  
"He doesn't have a heart. Now get out of here before I kill you."  
"I was gonna leave, anyway. I'm warning you. He asks that you all be brought back alive. I know his minions would never hurt you, but if he hires mercenaries, they will. Listen well and return to Romania." With that he ran to the roof door and departed.  
Father's after us, thought Delilah. And he knows where we are! God, I'm so stupid! Why did I show myself to that human familiar?!   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Castlevania...  
  
"I must say, Jeremy, you picked the worse job. Sure, you kill a lot of humans, but your skin decays after a long time. You remember your predecessor..."  
Jeremy glared at his demon familiar. "That's enough. I knew what would happen when I accepted this job."  
The familiar sighed, looking over Jeremy's long, pale fingers. "I'm just speaking my mind..."  
Suddenly, there was a knock on Jeremy's door. "Enter."  
A human familiar entered, grinning brightly. Jeremy glared at him. "What's wrong with you? Count Dracula's gonna make you a vampire?"  
"He will, once we finished the job," said the human, still grinning.  
"What job? What do you mean 'we'?"  
"You've been assigned to get Count Dracula's daughters back. They've been spotted in San Diego, California in America."  
"Why don't you get them back? It's none of my concern."  
"Well...we've only confirmed the presence of one of them. Lady Delilah."  
Jeremy flinched. Delilah....  
"So, what do you say? Are you okay with working with me?"  
Jeremy stood. "I'm going. But I can do it alone." He brushed past the human and left the room. He was putting his gloves o his hands, and his familiar seated itself on his shoulder.  
The human ran after him. "I'm coming too! The Count promised to make me a vampire!"  
  
In America...  
  
Delilah pushed her coffin open. Another evening, another town to feed...  
"It's about time you got up," said Gabriella. "We've been calling you for quite some time."  
"I know, I know," said Delilah. She stepped out of her coffin. "So, where are we gonna go?"  
"I'm not sure if we should even go outside," said Marguerite. "I mean, you came in contact with a human familiar, and all."  
"Why didn't you just kill him?!" demanded Gabriella. "It would've saved us all a lot of trouble."  
"Gabriella, we haven't killed anyone in at least two hundred years, after we learned to take some blood, and not all of it," said Delilah. "Besides, I'd be sinking to our father's level. He likes to kill humans."  
"What's more important is that we keep a good lookout," said Marguerite. "We can't trust anyone. And we kill only if it's necessary. Got it?"  
"Fine," said Delilah and Gabriella.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Okay, we'll split up as usual," said Marguerite. And we'll meet back here in twenty minutes. Don't go wandering, because I don't want to look for either of you. And be careful of who you run into. Remember, the human familiars have a tattoo on the back of their wrist."  
"We know, already," said Gabriella. "Can we go now?"  
"Yes. See you both in twenty minutes."  
The three sisters departed. But they didn't see the eyes that were watching them.  
  
"You took quite a nasty fall, sir," said Delilah, sitting a middle-aged man up. His neck was swollen from her bite, but the swelling was disappearing. "Are you okay?"  
"Ugh...I can't remember falling," muttered the man, dizzy from her bite and brainwashing. "Am I hurt bad?"  
"Not at all. But you should get home and rest. Maybe even take a day off."  
"Sure. Um, thanks." He got up, then walked away, still looking dazed.  
Delilah checked her watch. Five minutes...  
"Excuse me, miss, but I need to ask you a question," said someone. Delilah turned to see a man dressed in exotic clothing.  
"Um, what's the question?" said Delilah, starting to walk away.  
"Do you, at all, miss you father?!" it was a demand, not a question. The man lashed out and grabbed her arm roughly.   
"Let me go!" Delilah growled, digging her nails into the man's hand. The man let go, but Delilah still saw it.  
A tattoo on his wrist. The mark of Dracula.  
"You're a damn familiar!!" said Delilah.  
"Not just any familiar," said the man. "One who's on the road to becoming a vampire. But I have to get you home, Lady Delilah. And your two sisters."  
Delilah punched him full in the face, making him fly through the air. She looked down to see his blood on her knuckles, but she wiped it away on her jeans. The blood of a human familiar was the filthiest of all humans.  
She ran down the street to the place she was to meet her sisters. The encounter had her fired up.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. Before she had time to react, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was flying into the air.  
  
Marguerite sent her victim on her way, feeling more awake than she was before.  
Just then, she felt something poke her back. She knew well enough that it was wood.  
"Stand up, parasite," a voice hissed. She knew the kind of person who spoke like that.  
A vampire hunter.  
"Do you have any last words before I stake you?"  
"No." Marguerite used her fast speed to grab the stake before it pierced her. She twisted it out of the person's hands, making it fly far away from them. Then she turned to see who it was.  
A boy, looking to be about sixteen. His coal black hair fell into his face in a mess from the struggle. His cold blue eyes were glaring at her with pure malice.  
"You're a vampire hunter?" said Marguerite. "Honestly, don't you have anything better to do with your life?"  
"Shut up, parasite!" yelled the boy. "I'm not a vampire hunter. I'm a werewolf hunter. But sometimes, I kill vampires. It doesn't matter. You all are the same."  
"First of all, it's impolite to call someone a parasite. Secondly, this is a dangerous job. If I wanted to, I would've killed you the minute the stake got out of your hands."  
"Then why didn't you?!"  
"Because I don't kill anymore."  
"Do you expect me to believe that?! That's the biggest lie I've ever heard!!!"  
"You saw me feed! Did I kill that girl?! I didn't!! What more proof do you want?!"  
The boy paused, as if trying to think of an answer. But he got to his feet. "It doesn't matter. Your kind will be wiped out. Dracula is back and he's in Romania. I'll kill him and rid the world of you parasites!!" With that, he ran down the street.  
Marguerite stood there, looking stunned. God, what next...  
  
Gabriella looked at her watch, and then looked around. God, they're both late...  
  
"Let me go!" yelled Delilah. She struggled against the person who held her. Then they let her go.  
Delilah got to her feet, looking around. She was outside San Diego.  
"Oh, you asshole. Who the hell-" She spoke as she turned to the person. When she saw who it was, she felt her heart stop.  
"My Lady. The Count wants you and your sisters back," said Jeremy.  
His familiar was at his side.  
Delilah felt her knees give out. "Jeremy...why you? Why did Father send you?!"  
"He wants you all back," he repeated. "I'm just doing orders."  
"And...why do you wear that cloak? That's..."  
"I am the Count's newly appointed Death. But as you see, my hands are gloved."  
"I'm not going back to him. You can't make me!"  
"...."  
"If you force me back, I'll never forgive you. I swear it!"  
Jeremy sighed. "My Lady, I won't force you anywhere. I'll leave you alone for now. But as long as the Count says so, I'll keep coming to get you and your sisters' back. Farewell." Then he was gone.  
Delilah still sat there, looking shocked. Why did Father send him? Why...  
  
"Why didn't you just take her, Jeremy? It'd save you a lot of trouble," said the demon familiar.  
"I have my reasons," said Jeremy.   
"Is it because she said she'd never forgive you? Don't tell me you're still in love with her."  
"Be quiet."  
"She is beautiful. But I'd do something about her attitude..."  
"I said be quiet!"  
"Fine, fine. We might as well report to the Count his daughters don't want to come back."  
"Right," said Jeremy, but his attention was on Delilah, who was getting to her feet. Her face was etched in emotional pain. Delilah...please forgive me...  
  
  
  
Note: Whoo. That was too long. Oh well, this is the start of a big epic. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic so far and will enjoy the next couple of chapters. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"He sent Jeremy?!" exclaimed Marguerite.  
Delilah nodded. "Why did Father do it? Why..."  
"That's obvious," said Gabriella. "He wants to bring down your defense. So he sends Jeremy, whom you care for a lot, so you'll be dragged back."  
Marguerite giggled. "I don't think 'care for a lot' is the right wording. I think our little sister is in love."  
"I've known that for hundreds of years!"  
"Shut up! Both of you!" said Delilah.  
  
Somewhere in Romania...  
  
Alucard tried to block out the voices that plagued him during his eternal slumber. They were trying to wake him up.  
Leave me in peace, he thought.  
"Castlevania has risen again..."  
"You're sisters' lives are in danger..."  
Alucard's eyes opened. My sisters?  
His half older sisters. Marguerite. Gabriella. Delilah. They were full vampires, but their beliefs were the same as his, and not their father's.  
How are their lives in danger? He wondered.  
"Dracula is going to force them to believe HIS beliefs..."  
"They'll be the same as they were when you were a child..."  
Alucard got to his feet in his small tomb. He had to stop his father again. And he had to save his sisters...  
  
"My daughters don't want to see me?" asked Dracula.  
"That's correct," said Jeremy. "They seem happy where they are living..."  
"So I'm supposed to stand for this?! Not a chance!" Dracula shot to his feet. "If my daughters will not come to me, then I'll go to them!!"  
Jeremy stared in shock at Dracula. "Sire, do you really wish to leave Castlevania?"  
"Only for a few hours. I want to see my daughters face to face! And if I have to drag them here one by one, I will!"  
"...You wish to change their attitudes?"  
"Exactly. They were just fine before they started seeing things from my son's point of view. But everything will change for the better. I'll see to it!"  
  
"Marguerite, didn't you say you ran into a human boy?" asked Gabriella.  
"That's right," said Marguerite. "What about it?"  
"Was he a familiar?"  
"No. A hunter."  
"Did you say 'hunter'?! Like a Belmont?!"  
"I didn't smell the blood of a Belmont in him. He was just a naïve boy who doesn't know what kind of trouble he could get into."  
"What was his name?" asked Delilah.  
"He didn't say. But...I sort of probed into his thoughts and got his first name...Nicholas."  
"YOU probed into someone's mind?!" said Gabriella. "YOU?! You, the vampire who forbade US to do that?!"  
"I didn't do it on purpose...I just wanted to know his name."  
"Ooh, it sounds like you're interested in a human!"  
"No, I'm not. Besides, he's too young for me."  
"EVERY GUY is too young for you!! Not many live to be over seven hundred years old!"  
"...Let's just get off the subject. It's close to dawn."  
  
Nicholas Stewart sharpened another stake, occasionally glaring out his window.  
I should've just killed her!! He thought, testing the tip. Now she might be after me...Wait. Why didn't she kill me then?  
The vampire woman he ran into wasn't anything like the vampires he had killed. For one, she was stunningly beautiful. The ones he saw were hideous and revolting. She also had gentle eyes.  
It's just a trick, he told himself. She wants to gain your trust so she can kill you...and she probed into your head. God knows what she knows about you now.  
He tested all his stakes. Tonight, he wasn't going to falter. He was going to kill her and whoever was with her.  
  
That evening...  
  
"This is too eerie," said Delilah. "There's no one here."  
"You're right," said Marguerite. "It's very deserted here."  
Gabriella snorted. "Well, I say we-"  
"Hold it right there!!!" someone yelled. The girls turned to see a teenage boy standing in the moonlight.  
Marguerite stepped forward. "You're Nicholas, right?"  
The boy faltered. "Shit!! What else do you know?! No matter. You'll all die now."  
"We die?" said Gabriella. "No. That's not-"  
"SHHHHH!!!!!!!!" hissed Marguerite. "Do you feel that aura?! Someone else is nearby!!"  
Nicholas looked around. "I don't see-"  
"Be quiet, human!!" growled Gabriella. "What IS that?! It's so strong!!"  
Delilah took several steps back. "It's...Father."  
"WHAT?!" screamed Marguerite and Gabriella.  
"No mistake. Father is-"  
"Here," someone finished. The four looked up to see someone lower to the ground, shrouded in a cape. When the person landed, the cloak was thrust aside, revealing Dracula.  
"My daughters," he said softly. "You all look so well."  
"Who the hell are you?!" said Nicholas.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed him by his throat. "You will show your proper respects to the Count." The magician, Shaft, stepped forward, holding Nicholas high in the air.  
Dracula looked over his daughters. "We have much to discuss. But first, you all must come with me."  
"NO!!" screamed Gabriella. "We won't go anywhere with you!!"  
"I see. You were right, Jeremy."  
Jeremy stepped from the shadows, his face grim. Delilah shot him an agonizing look.  
Marguerite stood in front of her sisters. "I don't know what you want, but we're staying right here. We left, and you haven't cared for three hundred years. Now you want us back? Why?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. I guess I'll take one of you for now." Dracula shot out a finger.  
Delilah was lifted into the air.  
"What the hell is this?!" she screamed. "Let me down!"  
"Shaft, take Delilah to Castlevania," said Dracula.  
"NO!!!" the sisters screamed.  
Shaft tossed aside Nicholas and flew into the air. He forcefully grabbed Delilah.  
"Let me go!! Help me!!" She shot a frightened look to Jeremy, but Jeremy looked away.  
Shaft laughed then vanished with Delilah.  
"Delilah!!" screamed Marguerite. She frantically looked around. "What did you do to her?!"  
"Right now, she is at Castlevania," said Dracula. "But don't worry. I'll be back for the rest of you. Bye for now. Oh, and, kill that human boy, Jeremy." Then he vanished.  
Jeremy took off a glove and advanced on Nicholas. Nicholas readied a stake. "Take your best shot, freak!"  
"Oh, I can't take this!!" said Gabriella. She stormed over to Jeremy and grabbed his cloak, stopping him. "I'm gonna ask you a question and you better answer honestly!!! Why in all the hells did you let Delilah be taken?!?! I thought you had feelings for her!!!"  
Jeremy turned to her. He pulled his cape out of her grasp. "It's because I care for her so much that I let her go. You all are going to become the same as you were before you left the Count. That's all I will say." Then he vanished.  
"The same?!" cried Marguerite.  
"We were MONSTERS!!" said Gabriella. "I don't EVER want to be like that again!!"  
Nicholas looked at the sisters. "Um, what is going on?"  
"Shit, now HE'S involved," said Gabriella.  
"Well, I'll tell you and I'll keep it brief," said Marguerite. "You see..."  
  
Alucard his head spinning from his long slumber. He glanced around the empty space of land. The sun was starting to come out.  
Where are they? He wondered. I can't sense them ANYWHERE in Romania...  
Suddenly, he felt Delilah's presence. It was quite a distance away, somewhere near...  
Castlevania. She's at the castle! Alucard realized. But why is she there?  
Then it came to him. Dracula had forced her there and he was going to change her...  
"It won't let him!" he said aloud. He couldn't feel Marguerite or Gabriella's presence, which was a good thing. That meant they were still far away from Castlevania.  
He readied his equipment. He was once again going to enter the cursed castle. This time, he was there to save his sisters. Even if it meant destroying his own father again, Alucard would fight.  
  
"...And that's about it," said Marguerite.  
Nicholas put a hand to his head. "My God. You two are related to Dracula?!?!"  
"Okay, you told him," scuffed Gabriella. "Can we go now?! We need to get to Romania as soon as possible!"  
"How do you plan to get there?" interrupted Nicholas.  
"By boat. What else?"  
"If you do that, it'll take days for you to get there! Why not by plane?"  
"The sun might strike us," said Marguerite. "But...why are you so concerned?"  
"I'm not. I'm going with you."  
"Like hell you are!!" snapped Gabriella. "We don't need your interference!!"  
"I'm a hunter!! It's my duty!!"  
"It's your duty to get a life!! Get lost!!"  
"How are you getting there?! Either by boat or plane, you'll get caught!! Things are a bit different than they were hundreds of years ago!!"  
"Okay, genius. What do you think we should do?"  
"A friend of mine owns a cargo plane. If I ask him, he'll take you to Romania. But I'll ask only if you take me along."  
"Son of a bitch," muttered Gabriella.  
"Fine," said Marguerite. "But don't get in our way. Why do you want to go, anyway?"  
"Slaying vampires like you is nothing. But to slay Dracula himself...man, I want to do that."  
"You're a damn idiot," said Gabriella.  
"Get in contact with your friend," said Marguerite. "We need to leave right away!!"  
  
  
Okay, it seems I'm rushing things. I don't mean to be, and I'll go much slower in Chapter 3.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Castlevania...  
  
Delilah awoke slowly. She barely recognized her surroundings, but it felt nostalgic. Then it came to her...she was at Castlevania.  
She sat straight up. CASTEVANIA?!?!  
Delilah looked around. It was a circular room, its walls decorated with tapestries. She was seated on a small circular bed, opposite of large double doors.  
She winced slightly, and then looked down at what she was wearing. She was in a medieval dress, one in which royals used to wear. It was a light turquoise, matching her eyes.  
Oh God, not THIS kind of dress! Delilah thought in despair. It was too tight, and it was hard to breathe with it on.  
"How is my dear daughter?" a voice rang out. Delilah looked up to see Dracula standing in the doorway.  
Delilah stood. "Take me back to Marguerite and Gabriella!"  
"Oh, they'll join you eventually. But until then, why don't we just talk? You know, father to daughter?"  
She sat down. "Fine. What do you want?"  
"Being away from me for so long has made you too arrogant. Why not become the cheerful, bloodthirsty Delilah you once were?"  
"I don't want to be that way! Don't you get it?! I like the way I am now! I used to kill up to five people per night!!"  
"But there's nothing wrong with that, dear. It's natural, as they ARE our food."  
"But they're LIVING CREATURES!! How can you ask me to return to being like I was?!"  
"Well, you really have no choice in the matter. Shaft will brainwash you and your sisters. And on top of that, he said he'd kill Alucard's human side so he can be a full vampire. Then we can all live as one happy family as I rule the world!"  
Delilah ran to Dracula and grabbed the front of his cloak. "Don't you DARE touch Adrian!!! Leave him alone!!"  
"Oh, I can't. He's on his way here as we speak. To rescue YOU. And your sisters are also on their way here. My plan will finally work, so just sit back and wait." He gently shoved her back, and then departed. The double doors closed and locked behind him.  
Delilah tugged on the handles, but they wouldn't budge. She started pounding her fist on the door. "Don't you dare do anything to Adrian!! Don't!!! You can't make us do anything!! Do you hear me, Father?!?! Not ANYTHING!!!!!" She felt her knees give out and she fell to the floor. She pressed her face to her hands and cried, her hands muffling her sobs.  
  
Jeremy stood outside the double doors, hearing Delilah's muffled sobs. He put out a hand to open the door, but hesitated.  
She's in grief because of me, he thought. She's crying because she's here...  
Jeremy let his hand drop to his side. There was nothing he could say to her. She said she would never forgive him, and though he wasn't the one who forced her there, he stood by and let it happen.  
He turned around and slowly walked away. I can't say I'm sorry because she would never believe me...  
  
"Ugh, this is too difficult," whined Gabriella. She and Marguerite were hiding in a large box containing clothing.  
"Just be quiet and try to sleep," said Marguerite. "We have another two hours before we reach Romania."  
"Christ, Delilah might be changed by now! Can't this shitty thing go any faster?!"  
There was a loud thud on the lid of the box. "Remember, this isn't an ordinary plane! It's a cargo plane and it's huge! It's slower than regular planes because of its size and weight."  
"I'm telling you, we should've left the human in California," hissed Gabriella. "He's going to get in our way."  
"I said be quiet," said Marguerite. "If it weren't for Nicholas, we would still be in California. So please show common courtesy."  
"Why should I?"  
  
Delilah didn't realize she was asleep until she heard a loud thud. She sat up in bed, and then glanced around. It was close to dusk, but the sun couldn't penetrate the thick colored glass windows.  
"Who's there?" she called. No one answered, but there was shuffling. "Father? Is this some sort of sick joke?!"  
Suddenly, someone appeared in front of her. It look like someone made of clay; their skin was a deep gray and their eyes were a dead black.  
"Who the hell-" began Delilah.  
The creature stopped her when it grabbed her head in its large hand. Delilah felt a horrible pain throughout her.  
"AHHHH!!!!!!! Stop it!!!! What are you?!?!"  
The creature grinned at her. Delilah felt her eyes widen in shock.   
"Oh my God. You're...ugh." Delilah blacked out from the pain.  
  
Nicholas opened the lid with much effort. The two vampires were in a deep sleep.  
It's already dark, he thought, shaking his head. Damn, I told them to rest on the plane...  
Nicholas picked up his bag full of stakes. A silver cross was around his neck. I guess I'll go on ahead before them...  
  
Alucard sliced another undead creature, sighing in impatience. How many mindless ghouls do I have to kill before I reach Delilah...  
"Hello Alucard," said someone. Alucard looked up to see a familiar face.  
"Will you never leave me be, Shaft?" he snapped. "You die and you keep coming back."  
"I have someone who wants to see you," said Shaft. He stepped aside. A girl stepped from the shadows, dressed in a light turquoise medieval dress. Her white blond hair hung in a low ponytail. When she saw Alucard, her face lit up with joy.  
"Alucard!!" screamed Delilah. She ran forward, but Shaft stopped her.   
"Not yet, my Lady. I must come to an agreement with Alucard." He directed his attention to Alucard, who was fuming. "Here's the deal: I'll give back your sister if you allow us to rid you of your human side. What do you think?"  
"Don't listen to him, Alucard!!" cried Delilah. "If you allow them to erase your human side...don't let them! I don't mind being a monster again! Even if I become like I was, I can still re-learn what I've learned! Don't sacrifice yourself for me!!!"  
Alucard stared in shock at Delilah. She was trying to protect him like she always did...  
"First," said Alucard. "Let Delilah free. Then I'll turn myself over." Mother.... I'm sorry.  
"Okay," said Shaft. He let Delilah past him.  
Delilah ran to Alucard, tears spilling down her face. "You fool!! Why-"  
Suddenly, a figure leapt into the air. It was a human boy.  
"Here's my payback!!" he yelled, snap-kicking Shaft full in the face. Then he pulled out a stake, and turned to Delilah. "And you-"  
"NO!!! Stop!!!" screamed Alucard, drawing his sword.  
Delilah turned and ran towards Alucard, her face etched in fear. The boy raised his stake and plunged it into her back, through her chest.  
Alucard stopped dead as Delilah fell to the floor, her life's blood spilling out. "No........."  
Delilah reached towards Alucard, her breathing shallow. "Alu...card..." Then her body slumped against the floor.  
Alucard fell to his knees, feeling his eyes sting. Nononono...  
The boy cleaned off his stake. "It was for the better. You don't know what kind of trouble she could've caused."  
Alucard stared in disbelief at the boy. "She was MY SISTER!!!!!!!!"  
"Ah. You must be Adrian Fanheights Tepes. But only people closest to you call you Adrian. I guess I should call you Alucard."  
Alucard got to his feet, gripping his sword tightly. "I...I've never killed a human before. But...this will be my first time."  
  
  
Ooooh, now that's compelling. I know it seems it doesn't make sense, but read carefully of what Nicholas said at the end. Makes sense now? Oh well, you'll find out in the next chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Marguerite sat straight up. Something was wrong...  
Gabriella stormed into the cargo room. "That piece of shit left without us!!!"  
"What?! Nicholas is gone?!" demanded Marguerite.  
"I say good riddance. He was so annoying."  
"We've got to go. God knows what he's done!!"  
  
Castlevania...  
  
Alucard readied his sword, glaring fiercely at the human who killed his sister. "You made a big mistake..."  
The boy shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? This thing would've killed a lot of people-"  
"That 'thing' is MY sister!! And you'll pay for killing her!!"  
The boy sighed, and then tossed him a pair of glasses. "Put on those glasses."  
Alucard complied. "What are these for?"  
"Look at the corpse."  
Alucard looked, and was shocked at what he saw. Where Delilah's body was suppose to be was a slender, gray being. It looked like...  
"The 'sister' you saw was just a doppelganger," said the boy. "Just a little trap to lure you and your other sisters in."  
"I've seen a doppelganger before," said Alucard. "And it was me...but I could sense it was a fake. But...I couldn't sense this one."  
"It must've taken quite a lot of spiritual power from her. Besides, I knew it was a fake because Dracula wouldn't toss his daughter to the wolves like that. And that cloaked guy was nowhere in sight. I know I'd be dead before I got to that wizard."  
Alucard sighed in relief. "Just a fake...um, sorry for threatening you."  
"No prob. I get threatened all the time."  
"But...where is my sister? Where is Delilah?"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
Delilah stirred painfully. "...My head hurts..."  
"Don't worry. It'll fade..."  
Delilah's eyes snapped open. "What...a doppelganger-"  
Jeremy stood above her, his cold eyes fixed on her. "It's dead."  
Delilah turned away. "I guess Father sent it, huh? Why are you here, anyway?"  
"Because I got concerned."  
"You concerned? Don't make me laugh. Your idea of being 'concerned' got me here!!"  
"Well, if you and your sisters hadn't left, you wouldn't be in this mess. You're here because you would've died on your own. If now soon, then much later."  
Delilah stood, and walked away from Jeremy. "Just go away. I'm in agony because of you!"  
Suddenly, she was turned around and she was nose-to-nose with Jeremy.  
"I don't care about ANY humans, Delilah. The only thing that means anything to me in this world is you. Seeing you in agony makes ME in agony. I want to see your smile again. I want to hear you laugh, and to be happy again." He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "It doesn't matter what happens. Just as long as you are happy."  
Delilah felt tears sting her eyes. "If you want me to be happy, then let me go! Let me lead the life I want to lead!"  
Jeremy sighed, and then let her go. "What is being done is for your happiness. Please understand." Then he departed.  
Delilah looked up to the large windows. Please help me...I can't be happy if I become a monster...why can't you understand that Jeremy?  
  
"Ahh!!!!! Gabriella, slow down!!" screamed Marguerite.  
Gabriella and Marguerite were driving down the countryside in a red Jeep. Gabriella was at the wheel, driving towards Castlevania.  
Not to mention she was going 95 mph.  
"We've got 45 minutes until the sun rises!!" said Gabriella. "If we can get to the castle before that, we're safe. Otherwise, we'll have to hide under this Jeep all day!!"  
"You're going to get us killed!! Do you even know how to drive?!"  
"I've got a permit."  
"That's not what I asked!!"  
Gabriella grinned evilly. "Look!! There's the forest outside the castle!!"  
"We can't drive through that!! We'll have to walk!!"  
"Walking takes too long!! Hold onto something, Marguerite! We're going in!!"  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Marguerite as the Jeep tore into the forest.  
  
"Is stakes your only weapon?"  
Nicholas turned around. "So?"  
Alucard sighed annoyingly, and then tossed a sword and sheath at him. "You won't survive with just a couple of sticks."  
Nicholas held it up. "It looks like a basic sword."  
"It is. It's a short sword. I don't need it when I have my Alucard Sword." Alucard held up a sword with a beautiful blade.  
"Whoa, that looks cool. That some sort of family treasure?"  
"It's an heirloom from my mother...by the way, how did you know my name?"  
"Oh, I ran into your sisters and they told me about you. They referred to you as Adrian, but they said you prefer to be called Alucard."  
So that's how he knew that the doppelganger wasn't Delilah, thought Alucard. That thing called me 'Alucard'. And I know my sisters call me Adrian...  
"Your name. Tell me your name," said Alucard.  
"Oh, the name's Nicholas. I'm just an average hunter, living in the 21st century."  
"I see...waitasecond..."  
"Huh?!"  
"I sense two familiar auras approaching the castle. At top speed."  
"That would be your sisters."  
  
"Oh shit, the gates closing!!!" screamed Gabriella.  
"That means the sun's about to come out!!" said Marguerite. "Hurry, Gabriella!!"  
"Oh, NOW you tell me to hurry. There's no time. We've got to run!!" The Jeep crashed into a tree and the sisters got out. They ran as fast as they could to the closing gate.  
"C'mon c'mon c'mon!!!!" screamed Marguerite. They ran faster.  
"Shit, we're going to have to jump!!" screamed Gabriella. "On the count of three!!"  
"Right!!"  
"One...two...THREE!!!!!!!" The two jumped high into the air towards the platform.  
They landed hard on the gate as it lifted up higher.  
"That was close," gasped Marguerite.  
"No kidding...oh shit!!!!!" yelled Gabriella.  
"What?!"  
"LOOK!!!!" Gabriella pointed towards the bottom, which led to the courtyard. They started quickly sliding down to it.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the two vampires as the quickly slid into the courtyard as the gate closed.  
"Owwww......" said Gabriella.  
"At least we made it," heaved Marguerite.  
Suddenly, they heard a growl. They looked up to see a bunch of ghouls shuffling towards them.  
"Oh shit," said Gabriella.  
"And we don't even have any weapons," said Marguerite. "This...is going to be difficult."  
"Just let me use this." Gabriella pulled out a yo-yo.  
"And what is that suppose to do?"  
"Watch." Gabriella swung the yo-yo. It took off the heads of six ghouls. Then a bunch of Skeleton Warriors came forward, grinning with rotted teeth.  
"I don't think a yo-yo will work on them," said Marguerite.  
"Then we'll have to fight them hand-to-hand," said Gabriella, cracking her knuckles.  
"Oh great," Marguerite muttered sarcastically.  
Gabriella charged forward.  
  
Delilah collapsed to her knees. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and it felt like her chest was caving in.  
What is this? Is this a side effect from being attacked by a doppelganger? She wondered before it became too painful to think.  
Her vision was becoming hazy, and she felt like she was going to black out. Then it came to her.  
She hadn't fed yet. And the lack of living blood was driving her to bloodlust.  
She had seen bloodlust in the past. Gabriella had experienced it and she killed three people during it. She had never been able to live it down.  
"I...can't......I.....I refuse......Father, no......"  
Delilah knew what Dracula was planning. To drive her to bloodlust so she could kill someone, and so she would sink to his level. Then she would feel bad and submit, as being a monster was what she was....  
"St....stop......."  
The double doors opened. "My Lady?"  
Delilah couldn't help herself and lunged at the person, not caring who it was...  
"Delilah!! Stop!!" It was Jeremy.  
Delilah growled in rage, pulling away from him. "Is this...your idea of a...joke? You...you can't fool...fool...." She lost her balance and fell to the floor.  
"Delilah!!" Jeremy knelt beside her. "What is wrong with you?"  
"You...you don't...know? I...I'm in...I've been....driven to bloodlust..."  
"Bloodlust? Why in the hell would the Count drive you like that? Never mind, here." He pushed up his sleeve, revealing his wrist. "Have some of my blood."  
Delilah hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed his arm. Though he was 'Death', his blood tasted very much alive...  
She pulled herself off him, avoiding looking at his face. "I thank you, Jeremy..."  
"Don't mention it. I know not what the Count was planning, but I originally came here to make amends with you. I'm glad I helped you out."  
"Why do you serve my father?"  
"..."  
"Right now, you went against him by helping me. Why?"  
"...I have my reasons." He stood. "I must go. I'm sure the Count wishes to see me." Then he left.  
Delilah got up. She knew her 'bloodlust' would happen again. And next time, Jeremy probably wouldn't be there to assist her.  
  
Gabriella laughed as she crushed the skull of the last Skeleton Warrior. "Eat that, you maggot!!"  
Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Can we go now?"  
"One minute. I just want to swipe some stuff." She reached down and grabbed a sword and sheath, and then strapped it to her waist. "A nice Bekatowa. Just what I need." She grabbed a smaller sword and sheath and tossed it to Marguerite. "Here. You can have a Cutlass."  
"Fine," said Marguerite, strapping it to her back. "May we go now?"  
"We're all set, so I don't see why not."  
The two sisters entered Castlevania, ready to face the upcoming challenges.  
  
  
I hope I didn't scare anyone when I 'killed' Delilah. It seemed like a nice twist to insert. I hope you all enjoy this chapter (yeah, I'm quickly putting up chapters) and look forward to chapter five!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A loud slap sliced through the silent room. The very sound of the hand hitting flesh and bone made a few shudder.  
Jeremy stood his ground. His face was swollen, and blood ran down his chin.  
"You IDIOT!!!" fumed Dracula. "Why did you assist Delilah? I was THIS close to changing her attitude!!!"  
"Please understand, my Lord," said Jeremy. "My Lady was on the verge of death. There was no way she could recover from it."  
"Why would she die?! Gabriella experienced bloodlust and she recovered!!"  
"Lady Delilah is not as strong-willed as her sisters. If she believes she's dying, then she surely will die..."  
"Well, you're right. But still, you acted without my consent. I forbid you to see her permanently."  
"..."  
"That is all. You are dismissed."  
  
"Who'd thought? Death saving a life!"  
"I was just doing what I thought was the right thing," said Jeremy.  
The demon familiar sighed. "But now you can't see her! Can you handle that?!"  
"..."  
"If you love her so much, why is your loyalty to her father?!"  
"I have my reasons. If not for the Count, I would've died hundreds of years ago..."  
"I know. But he kept you a human for a long while, and didn't make you a vampire."  
"Because I did not wish to be one."  
"I can see why you love her. You both have looked out for each other since she was small. After all, the Count took you under his wing close to forty years before Lady Delilah was born."  
"...She was the first person to ever accept me for who I was..."  
"...I won't contradict you, Jeremy. Whatever path you choose, I'll follow you. I am your familiar, after all..."  
"Thank you, my friend."  
  
Delilah put her ear to the door. The guard was still outside...  
Good, she thought. Now my plan will work...  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone help me!!!!!!!!!"  
Slorga fell over, surprised. "Huh? My Lady?"  
"Get away from me!!!!!!"  
"Hold on, Lady Delilah!!!" said Slorga as he opened the double doors and rushed inside. "I'll save you from-oof!!!!"  
  
Delilah forcefully brought her fist down upon Slorga's skull. The demon crumbled to the floor, unconscious.  
"Eat that," she muttered, and then left the room. God, where's the exit?  
She started to run down the hallway, but not as fast as she wanted to.  
"Damn dress!!!!" she cursed. "You're not good for anything!!"  
  
Gabriella jabbed her sword into the skull of the Blood Skeleton, hoping it would get rid of it. But, it got right back up.  
"Marguerite, how in the hell do I get rid of this?!" she demanded, as she tried to cut its skull in half.  
Marguerite jabbed her sword upward, killing the Spittle Bone above her head. "Here's a reasonable question: Why are we wasting our time killing these pathetic demons?" The Spittle Bone's poison touched her hand. "...Oops, I got poisoned. Can you hand me an antidote?"  
Gabriella tossed it to her as she tried to ground the Blood Skeleton's skull to dust. "These medicines from the librarian are working well."  
Marguerite downed the antidote, remembering their not-so-pleasant reunion with the Master Librarian....  
  
"Lady Marguerite? Lady Gabriella? Is that you?"   
Gabriella grinned as she approached the librarian's desk. "We haven't much time, so I'll get to the point: We want any medicines."  
"As you wish, but I don't like to cross the Master. I'll have to charge you both."  
Marguerite nodded. "Fine. We'll take a few potions, a couple antidotes, and...what else? Hmmm..."  
"Alright, the total is 340."  
"Okay," said Gabriella, slapping several American 50 dollar bills in front of the librarian.  
"Um, with all due respect, why did you give me paper?"  
"Paper?! That's money!! You never seen dollar bills before?!"  
"Exactly, Gabriella," said Marguerite. "The Master Librarian only knows of past currency."  
"But this is the only currency I have!!!!!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give you any medicines without money..."  
Gabriella reached across the desk and grabbed the librarian by the scruff of his shirt. "Shut up!!! You're gonna give us these medicines!!! Why the hell do you need money anyway?! You haven't left this stinking hellhole since...well I don't know!!!  
"Gabriella!! Be more polite!!!" snapped Marguerite.  
"Do YOU know the last time this guy needed money?! He lives in this damned castle!!! Now GIVE US THE MEDICINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...I don't think he deserved that tongue lashing," said Marguerite.  
"Well we got the medicines!! What difference does it make now?!" said Gabriella. She glared at the Blood Skeleton. "Oh I give up. Let's keep moving."  
"Finally."  
  
Alucard squinted through the dark room. "Is anyone there?"  
"...Young Master?"  
Alucard sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're here. I would like to buy a few items..." He stopped when he saw the Master Librarian.  
His shirt collar was a complete mess. Not to mention a huge black eye was forming around one of his eyes.  
"Dude, who kicked his ass?" asked Nicholas.  
"...Lady Marguerite and Lady Gabriella paid me a visit," the librarian said painfully. "...Owwww..."  
"Let me guess," said Alucard. "Gabriella?"  
"How'd you guess? She grabbed me and ordered me to give them some medicines. I gave them some, and she punched me out."  
"You sell medicines?" asked Nicholas.  
"...What's a human doing here? Master Alucard?"  
"No worries, sir," said Alucard.   
"...Okay. What can I sell you?"  
"Shit, I forgot my cash," said Nicholas.  
"I have some gold coins," said Alucard.  
"...That's good. Owwww, my eye..." murmured the librarian.  
"Yeah, she's a real big bitch," said Nicholas.  
"What can you sell me?" interjected Alucard.  
"Let me check..."  
  
"Hey, weren't we just here?" asked Marguerite.  
"This is so weak!!" yelled Gabriella. "Why do we keep getting lost?! We've lived in this castle before!!"  
"...I wish I knew how to shapeshift..."  
  
Delilah slammed the candle stand down on the demon's neck.   
I'm just killing demons. This isn't getting me anywhere! She thought. How am I going to get out of here?  
"Hello, Lady Delilah," said someone. Delilah looked up to see the human familiar who had participated in her capture. Except he looked different...  
"Surprised? Count Dracula has made me a vampire! I'm immortal!"  
"You betrayed your own kind for your own sake? God is obviously not pleased with you."  
"What god do you speak of?! There is only one true god!! Dracula!! Only a god has the power to grant immortality!!"  
Delilah got into a fighting stance. "Father is no god!! I shall send you to God so he can decide your fate!!"  
"You won't be able to defeat me!! Dracula is God!! Which makes me a god!! I'll defeat you and send you to Dracula so you can become the blood-thirsty vampire you once were!!"  
Delilah readied herself as he lunged at her.  
  
Alucard sighed in relief. "Finally...the Castle Keep."  
"Is your sister nearby?" asked Nicholas.  
"I can feel her presence."  
"Great! Then let's-"  
"Son-of-a-bitch!!!" someone yelled. "NOW where are we?!?!"  
"Oh God...what is THAT?!?!" another yelled.  
"Uhhh, nice werewolf...please back off..."   
"A Werewolf?!" exclaimed Nicholas.  
"Those voices..." said Alucard. "They're my sisters!!"  
"And since it's a werewolf, I can show everyone I'm no pushover."  
"No. You're staying here. I'm fighting the werewolf."  
"How are you gonna do-AHHH!!!!!!!"  
Nicholas yelled in surprise as Alucard changed into a werewolf. He ran down the hall, and Nicholas followed, still surprised.  
  
"Get lost!!!" yelled Gabriella, swinging her sword at the werewolf.  
"This isn't working!!" wailed Marguerite. "We can't shapeshift, or cast spells. Wha-"  
They both stopped when they saw a new werewolf jump onto the one present. The werewolves clawed at each other for a long while before they separated. The new one stood in front of the sisters, growling at the other werewolf.  
It's protecting us?! Thought Marguerite. But who...My God is it...?  
Nicholas appeared and jabbed his short sword through the werewolf's head. It fell over, dead.  
The new one seemed to sigh in annoyance, though it was a growl. Then it started changing until...  
Marguerite couldn't believe her eyes. "Adrian!!!"  
"Adrian!!!" Gabriella also screamed. The two sisters jumped on Alucard, hugging him tightly.  
  
Delilah was having a hard time. The familiar was stronger than he originally was...  
"My Lady! I do not wish to cause you harm! If only you will cooperate..."  
Delilah searched the room for a piece of wood, but there was none. She was left with trying to stake him with a brass candlestick. But it was hard, since he was so fast.  
"You still don't understand?! I am GOD!!!!!! Nothing can bring me down!!!! I was made a god by the true god: Count Dracula!!!!!!"  
Delilah slammed his head into the wall as hard as she could. Blood spilled from his skull, but seemed unfazed by it. The wound slowly started to heal.  
"You can't kill me!!! Nothing can!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
She slammed his head into the wall again. And again. And again. Until blood was running so badly, it covered his face.  
"Those attacks didn't even hurt!!! You can-" He stopped, then doubled over. "What...what is...what did you..."  
Delilah pinned him to the floor by planting her foot to his head. "You poor baby. You lost so much blood, you've been driven to bloodlust." She brought down the broken candlestick and drove it into his heart. "Father may have made you into a vampire, but I'm his daughter. And as long as that fact is true, which will be forever, you and no made vampire, can defeat me."  
She turned away from the corpse, completely exhausted. God, I want to go home...  
"My Lady, you ARE home," said someone. Before Delilah could react, someone grabbed her and lifted her into the air. "Now come with me. You've kept the Count waiting long enough."  
"Shaft!" Delilah struggled, but she felt something jab into the back of her neck. Then she lost consciousness.  
  
"Adrian, how long have you been here?" asked Marguerite.  
"Close to two days," said Alucard. "I became awake because I was told you all were in danger..."  
"Speaking of which," said Gabriella. "We need to find Delilah..."  
Nicholas stood off to the side, his face portraying his boredom. Then he saw something come from the ceiling. At Marguerite.  
"Hey, you idiot!!" he yelled, running forward. "Look out!!"  
"Huh?" Marguerite looked up. Nicholas shoved her aside, and he received a large cut onto his back.  
"AGH!!!" he screamed before passing out.  
"Oh my God!!!!" screamed Marguerite. They rushed to his side. "Is he dead?!"  
"No, still breathing," said Gabriella. Alucard picked a bokken, which was sharpened VERY well.  
"Just a decoy," he said. "Someone knew he'd jump in."  
"He'll live," said Gabriella, examining the wound on his back. "It's just a flesh wound."  
"This is all my fault!!!" wailed Marguerite.  
"Don't blame yourself," said Gabriella, patting her shoulder. "Blame the human for getting involved."  
Alucard suddenly grabbed his sisters; his face showed he was serious and scared. "Take the boy to the nearest hospital. Get out of the castle now."  
"Adrian-" said Gabriella.  
"Oh ho! Those two girls aren't going anywhere," said someone. They looked up to see Shaft. "The Count has patiently awaited their arrival..."  
"Where is Delilah?!" demanded Alucard.  
"In the Count's quarters. Where those two girls will go."  
Suddenly, trapdoors appeared beneath Marguerite and Gabriella. They fell into them, screaming their heads off.  
"Do not worry, Alucard," said Shaft. "You will soon be next." Then he vanished.  
Alucard sighed heavily. Great, what'll I do? This kid needs a doctor, but my sisters need my help...what would Mother do?  
It was obvious what his mother would do. Tend to the sick before running into a mess.  
He sighed, and then lifted up Nicholas. I'm sorry...I know you guys would want me to save this kid first...but I promise I'll be right back.  
Alucard walked to the window. Dusk was coming on fast, which meant he could use his powers outside. He took a deep breath and jumped. Creatures started forming in the courtyard below, but he didn't have time to deal with them. Once his feet touched the ground, he sprung into the air again. He landed right outside the forest.   
He waited five minutes until the sun set, then morphed into a werewolf. He ran as fast as he could through the countryside, praying that a hospital was close by.  
  
"...A biking accident?" asked the doctor dizzily.  
"That's right," said Alucard, as he brainwashed the doctor. "Don't charge him at all. And make sure he stays in bed."  
"Oh, okay. We'll keep a close eye on him."  
"Thank you." Alucard walked away from the doctor. He was surprised a hospital was so close to the castle. But he didn't dwell on it.  
Making sure no one was around; he jumped out a window and morphed into a bat. He took flight, flying to the castle. I'm coming! And I will save you all!  
  
  
Wow, that was longer than I usually write for a chapter. The end is coming soon, but I've been thinking of writing a prequel to this fanfic. Please R&R and tell me if I should.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"The ceremony will commence very soon."  
"Ooh, this is exciting!! Soon, the world will be ours!!"  
Delilah opened her eyes. The room was large and very dim. She was lying on the floor.  
But...she couldn't move.  
"Marguerite?" she called.  
"...Yes?"  
"I can't move. Can you?"  
"No."  
"How about you, Gabriella?"  
"...No. What's going on?"  
"It's almost time," a voice boomed out. The floor beneath Delilah started to glow. As it did under Marguerite and Gabriella.  
Delilah looked at her sisters. They were dressed the same she was. Except Marguerite's dress was forest green and Gabriella's was blood red. The lights beneath them were magik symbols. That's what made them unmovable.  
Dracula stood in the center of the room with Shaft. "Will this work?"  
"Of course it will. These seals bind them to where they are. And the headsets I created will erase their current thoughts of humans and we'll implant what we think of humans. They'll be what they were."  
"You bastard!!!!" screamed Gabriella. "How dare you even think of doing that!!! Release us NOW!!!!!!!"  
"That's right!!!" screamed Marguerite. "No father of ours would put us through that!!! Don't you understand we HATE what we were?!?! Why can't you understand the fact that we like who we are now and we want to go home!!!!!"  
"It's because I AM your father that I'm putting you through this. You're all my daughters and you will all return to me!!!"  
Delilah couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes. She was afraid of what she was going to become...  
Jeremy, she thought. Where are you?  
"Jeremy is giving Alucard a warm welcome in the Royal Chapel," said Shaft. "He'll join us with Alucard pretty soon!!"  
  
Alucard fell to his knees after he climbed the immensely high staircase. He was weary as hell, but he couldn't stop. His sisters needed him, and he was going to save them...  
"Not another step, Alucard," said someone. Alucard looked up to see someone in a black cloak with a scythe. Death.  
"You look...different," said Alucard.  
"How so?" asked Death.  
"Well, you have skin..."  
Death pushed back his hood. "That's because I'm not the Death you know and loathe. I'm the Count's new Death. And he has told me to fight and defeat you."  
Alucard stood. "You look familiar...no matter. You stand in my way. I'm here to rescue my sisters and I shall do so."  
Death raised his scythe. "Since you will not give up, I shall defeat you for the sake of the Count!!"  
  
"What is that noise?" said Marguerite.  
"It's the sound of your seals," said Shaft. "Only you three can hear it."  
"Stop it!!" yelled Gabriella. "Let us go!!!"  
"No."  
Delilah let the tears spill from her eyes. As they spoke, Jeremy was fighting her brother.  
Adrian...Jeremy...I don't want to lose either of you...but in you fight, one of you will die!!!  
  
Alucard dodged a fireball that Death flung at him. He looked so familiar. But Alucard didn't have time to place where he saw Death's face.  
Alucard swung his sword, but Death blocked it with his scythe. Death swung his scythe, but Alucard blocked it. For several minutes, they exchanged swings and blocks. Neither was able to strike the other.  
Until Alucard saw an opening. He swung his sword, and it struck the scythe. It reeled back and jabbed Death just below his left ribcage.  
Blood spilled from his mouth. Alucard jumped backwards away from Death. That was when he realized who it was. And where he saw that face...  
  
Alucard had been seven-years-old. He saw Delilah talking and laughing with a young man.  
"Adrian!! This is Jeremy, my best friend," Delilah had told him, all smiles.  
"Hi," he said shyly.  
"Nice to meet you," Jeremy had said. "Lady Delilah speaks highly of you..."  
"I'm not all that good. You're a really nice guy."  
"Thanks. Everyone seems to think so."  
"That's because you ARE nice," Delilah put in, giggling.   
  
That was the only time he met Jeremy. It had been clear that he and Delilah loved each other deeply...  
"...Why did you have to side with my father?" he asked softly. "It wouldn't have led to your demise."  
Jeremy pulled out the scythe. Dark blood spill from the wound, a deep gash right under his ribcage. He fell to his knees as he gasped for air.  
Alucard stepped around him and walked away. He had lost even more time and his sisters were on the verge of eternal hell. But he couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing down Jeremy. Delilah...I pray that you can forgive me for doing this...  
  
Jeremy tried to go after Alucard, but the pain was too great. He'd never felt anything so painful, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.  
"Jeremy, you've got to pull yourself together!!" said his familiar. "This wound is very deep!! If you-"  
"I know, I kno-" he coughed and hacked, blood spilling from his mouth. "He stabbed me...with my own scythe..."  
"C'mon, Jeremy, you've got to hang in there!! If you don't..."  
Jeremy knew what was to happen. The scythe's blade went right through his intestines. And its curved edge pierced his diaphragm. Though he was immortal, he was cut with a cursed blade. Which meant he had only a few minutes before he died.  
  
The bells clanged. It was midnight.  
And time for the ceremony to start.  
"Who shall we start with first?" asked Shaft.  
"Start with...her," said Dracula.  
Delilah felt herself get lifted high into the air.  
"NO!!!!!!!" screamed Marguerite.  
"Don't you DARE touch her!!!!!!" screamed Gabriella.  
"Father, please don't do this to me!!" pleaded Delilah.  
  
Jeremy tried to stand up, but no avail. Though death did not scare him, the only thing he regretted was that he would never see Delilah again...  
But do you want to die knowing that she would be miserable? How can anyone be happy being forced into something they don't want to do? You're about to die, so loyalty no longer matters.  
"Okay...Co...come forth...."  
His demon familiar appeared. "Yes, Jeremy?"  
"Help....help me tele....get to Dracula's...."  
"...As you wish."  
  
"Get away from me!!!!!" screamed Delilah as Shaft raised the headset.  
"Ancient demons, old and new, entrust your power onto this talisman...entrust your strength onto the ancients, which have blessed this day of glory!!" chanted Shaft. He lowered it onto Delilah face. "A glory, which will be the fall of humans and the rise of the underworld!!!"  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Delilah as the headset latched itself onto her face.  
All she felt was a burning pain throughout her head. It was so painful; she thought she was going to die.  
She could hear voices, though they seem so distant...  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"DELILAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"The brainwashing process is now taking place..."  
Delilah suddenly felt numb. All her memories, everything she learned...it was all being wiped from her mind.  
No...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Suddenly, there was a loud thud close by.  
"Who the HELL did that?!?!?!?!?!"  
"...Get...get away from...from her...now...RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!"  
Jeremy.  
"Jeremy!!!!" she screamed, but it came out as a whisper.  
"Stay still, Delilah!"  
She felt a gust of wind over her. The headset fell apart off her face.   
Jeremy sighed in relief, and then fell all the way to the floor. His wound had become worse.  
"Jeremy!!!" Delilah fought against the seal. She felt it weaken, and then she fell to the floor. But her landing was less painful than Jeremy's.  
Jeremy's blood was soaking the floor. Delilah examined his wound. She had never seen such a serious before in her whole life...  
"Delilah...I...I'm sorry...so-"  
"Save your strength. We'll get you help..."  
"No...I deserve...deserve this wound...all I did...was bring you sorrow..."  
"That's not true!!! You've always been so kind to me!!!"  
"That's...that's very nice to...hear...but I'm dying...I got stabbed with my own...my own scythe..."  
"Good riddance," said Dracula. "I was going to get rid of you eventually. Pathetic traitor..."  
"You're not gonna die," soothed Delilah.  
"I'm...sorry...sorry that I can't...be with you..."  
"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!" screamed Delilah. "I won't let you!!!! You can't just leave me behind!!!!" She raised her wrist and tore it with her teeth. "Drink my blood. You aren't gonna die and you aren't gonna leave me!!"  
Jeremy shook his head. "I can't...I don't deserve it..."  
"Look, you're not gonna say that!!! You're gonna say, 'Please help me'. I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you into anything!! So say it and mean it!!"  
"Delilah..." It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He deserved death...  
"Do you think dying is gonna change anything?! All anyone will say of you is, 'He took the easy way out, and didn't face up to all the things he did'. Do you want that? For people to speak ill of you?! If you live, then you can make up for your wrongdoings!! Now, what do you think?!"  
Jeremy stared at her, his mind made up. "Alright...I want to live..."  
"Good." She put her wrist to his mouth, allowing him to have her blood.  
"It's amazing that you broke from my seal," said Shaft. "But all is not over. We can curse you into thinking our ways!!"  
"Do so," said Dracula. "I'll be waiting in my main chambers." Then he was gone.  
Delilah moved her wrist away and looked at Jeremy. After taking her blood, he had fallen unconscious. She felt relieved when she saw his wound healing.  
"Ancient beings, rise from hell! Engage your power onto this curse...a curse so strong, God himself cannot break," Shaft chanted, green energy forming in his palms.  
"Leave her be!" yelled Marguerite.  
"I'll kill you, you wizard shit!!!!" screamed Gabriella.  
The green ball flew at Delilah. She covered Jeremy, knowing she didn't have the strength to move him...  
Suddenly, the ball evaporated. She looked up to see Alucard standing in front of her.  
"Adrian????" she asked.  
"Hello, sister," he responded. "I'm sorry about Jeremy..."  
"Oh, no worries. He's fine now..." Her voice trailed off as she felt tears sting her eyes.  
Shaft fumed, forming more balls. "You damn half-breed!! Always spoiling my plans!!!!"  
Alucard readied his sword. "I'm no different than the other times. I will defeat you again!!"  
"Forget a damn fight!!!" yelled Gabriella. "Just kill him so our seals will break, and we can move!!!!"  
Shaft formed more green balls. "I guess I'll curse you, too!!" he flung them at Alucard.  
Alucard dodged them. "Tetra Spirit!!" several white energy beings flew at Shaft, but only two struck him.  
"Do you think THAT hurt?! HA!!!! I'm stronger than I was!!!" He formed a huge green ball and threw it at Alucard, striking him dead-on.  
"Adrian!!!" his sisters screamed.  
Alucard got back to his feet. "You've gotten better...but it still isn't enough!!!!! Summon Spirit!!!"  
A huge white energy flew at Shaft, and hit him. This time, it affected him.  
"Soul Steal!!!"  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Shaft as he felt his power leave him and go to Alucard.  
Alucard readied his sword and jumped at Shaft, slicing him across his torso.  
Shaft fell to the floor, his life's blood spilling. The seal on Marguerite and Gabriella broke.  
But...he was laughing.  
"Every time...you always kill...heh..."  
"Silence," said Alucard.  
"Heh...you kill...and kill...and kill...heh, and you...call US the monsters..."  
"Shut up!!" said Gabriella.  
"...You fight for justice...yet you kill...so many...if the Count...is your only target...why do you kill all those...around you...?"  
"That's enough!!" cried Delilah.  
"...You know...why? Because...you love it...you love taking lives...but you want to be 'moral'...so you only kill us demons..."  
"That isn't true," said Alucard.  
"Oh, yes...it is...you can't deny it...you LOVED every minute...of it...killing all those ghouls and skeletons, and whatnot...you enjoy it..."  
"Stop lying!!!" demanded Marguerite.  
"...I'll watch you...in hell...and laugh as you kill...because you know...I'm right..." then his body slumped against the floor.  
Alucard lowered his head. "...Do you all see me that way?"  
"Of course not!!!" said Marguerite. "Don't listen to his lies!!! You're a good person!!!"  
"..."  
Delilah stood, and then pounced on Alucard. "Adrian!!! I'm so glad to see you!!!! It's been too long!!!!"  
"I'm glad all of you are safe," said Alucard. "...But now I must deal with our father..."  
"We'll go with you," said Gabriella.  
"You can't-"  
"Don't try to talk us out of it! We're family and we're gonna see this through together!!"  
"...Alright..."  
Just then, Jeremy groaned. He opened his eyes. "Am I...dead?"  
Delilah pounced on him. "It worked!!! You're alive!!!!"  
"Yeah, but now I'm a vampire..."  
"If you didn't want to be one, then maybe you should've changed sides sooner," snapped Gabriella.  
"..."  
"We're gonna confront our father," said Marguerite. "Do you want to come with us?"  
"...Fine."  
"If you all insist on coming, then don't get in my way," said Alucard. "This is my battle."  
"Yeah, we know," said Delilah.  
Jeremy stood. "...I guess I'm going to have to get use to being a vampire..."  
The demon familiar surfaced. "I told you I'd stick by you...and you definitely look like a vampire."  
"Oh gee, thanks."  
"Let's get a move-on!" said Gabriella.  
"That's a good idea," said Marguerite.  
"Let's go," said Alucard.  
  
  
Whoo, I'm almost at the end. Please bear with me. Only two more chapters to go!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Dracula sat in his throne, sighing in annoyance. Shaft had failed him...again. As powerful as Shaft was magically, he was completely unreliable.  
Now he was to face not just Alucard, but the rest of his children. Fate had a fun way of making him miserable...  
But he didn't had time to dwell on it as the main doors opened. His children were there.  
  
Alucard cautiously stepped into the room. His heart was pounding so hard; he could feel it in his ears. It was time to face Dracula...again.  
"I'm sorry I didn't give you all a more warm welcome," said Dracula, who was seated at his throne. "But now that all of you are here, welcome."  
"You've lived your last hour, Father," said Alucard, readying is sword.  
"Oh Alucard. It always comes down to this. After all these years, you'd think I give up. But I don't. You take side of the humans, even though it was the humans who killed your mother...ah well. If defeating you will make you return to me, so be it. I'll defeat you, and kill your human side."  
Alucard glanced behind him. "All of you. Stay back." He turned back to his father. "This fight is no different. I will defeat you again!"  
Dracula stood. "Alright, let's begin. Your sisters can watch you lose."  
The fight began.  
  
Delilah watched the two men, her brother and father, engage in battle. She was prepared for it, but it still felt uncomfortable to watch.  
Marguerite and Gabriella were watching the fight intently. They knew their future was on the line. If Adrian won, they would go free. If not...  
She felt someone take her hand. She looked to see Jeremy, who gave her hand a re-assuring squeeze.  
"Alucard will win," he said. "With his determination, nothing can bring him down."  
That's right, thought Delilah. Adrian has fought Father before, and won all the times he challenged him!! Adrian will win!!  
  
Alucard swung his sword, slicing Dracula in the stomach. Dracula leaned over, grasping his stomach.  
"The Alucard Sword..." he choked out. "It...it always brings me...to my knees..." Then he fell over.  
"Rest in peace," said Alucard.  
  
Gabriella blinked several times. It's OVER?!?!?!?!  
It was over. Dracula wasn't getting back up.  
Wait a minute...Father may be a cold bastard, but he isn't weak!! There is no way Adrian could've won so quickly...is Father...? Oh no...  
Her worst fears were accurate. A long arm tore from his back. It was scaly like a...  
"Adrian!!!!!!" she screamed. "Watch out!!!!!"  
Too late. The claws lashed out and jabbed Alucard through the back. Everyone watched in horror as those claws went right through his back and appeared through his right side.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!! Adrian!!!!!!!" screamed Delilah.  
The arm flung Alucard through the air. Alucard slammed headfirst into the stonewall.  
  
"Adrian!!!!!!!!"  
The three sisters ran to their brother. He was barley conscious, and blood was running down his face. His side wound was bleeding badly.  
Jeremy was staring at Dracula. From Dracula's skin appeared a demonic creature, resembling a ten-foot gargoyle.   
"What the hell?"  
"Dracula has shed his human form and donned on a demon's form," said his familiar.  
"...No wonder he held back against Alucard. He wanted him to unleash this form..."  
  
"Adrian, please hang in there!!" cried Marguerite.  
"You bastard!!" screamed Gabriella. "You nearly killed him!!! Or is that what you REALLY wanted to do?!?!?!"  
"WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL MY OWN SON?!" asked Dracula. "HE'S MY SON!!!!! BY ATTACKING HIM, I CAN LOWER HIS DEFENSES!!!!"  
"But he isn't a full vampire!!" snapped Delilah. "If you attack him like that again, it'll kill him!!!"  
"YES, HE'S HALF-VAMPIRE...BUT WHEN I WIN, THAT WILL CHANGE!!!!!"  
Gabriella stood up and got into a fighting stance. "We won't let you!!! Adrian is in no shape to fight, so I will!!!"  
"YOU EFFORTS WILL BE IN VAIN!!!!!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!!!!!"  
"Oh yeah? I'll prove you wrong!!" Gabriella lunged at Dracula.  
"FOOLISH DAUGHTER!!!!!" He put up a hand. Black energy flew from his hand, striking Gabriella. The impact sent her flying into the wall.  
"Gabriella!!!!!" screamed Delilah. She ran to Gabriella, who was unconscious. "What are we gonna do? Adrian's badly hurt, and now Gabriella is out!!!!!"  
Marguerite put a hand to her head in dismay. "Is this it? Is this the end?"  
Jeremy stepped forward. "All of you get out of here. I'll hold him off."  
"We aren't leaving!!!" cried Delilah. "Don't sacrifice yourself!!!"  
"Ugh..." Alucard became conscious.  
"Adrian, don't try to move," said Marguerite. "You're badly hurt."  
"Ugh...but Father..." Alucard tried to sit up.  
"Don't!! Your wound will become worse!!"  
Gabriella then became conscious. "Shit...what happened?"  
"Don't ever try a stunt like that again!!" growled Delilah.  
"Oh shut up..." Gabriella sat up. A tattered book appeared from the cracked wall.  
"What's this?" asked Delilah, as she scooped up the book.  
"I dunno. It was in the wall, I guess..."  
Delilah flipped through it. "These look like spells!!"  
"Spells?!"  
"Yes. It's in a different language, but I think I can understand it."  
"Well, what're you waiting for?! Cast a spell!!"  
"Um, okay. I'll try this one..."  
  
Alucard leaned against Marguerite for support. Dracula was facing Jeremy, but Jeremy couldn't hold out for much longer.  
Suddenly, his pain was gone. He looked down to see his wound closing and his blood disappearing. He was healed.  
"Adrian!!! Go for it!!!!" screamed Delilah. She was holding an old book.  
Alucard nodded, then stood. "Jeremy, step aside. This is my fight."  
Jeremy acknowledged, and then went to Delilah. Alucard knew he wasn't at full strength, but he knew what to do about it.  
"Dark Metamorphosis!!!" a dark red aura surrounded him and he ran forward with his sword readied.  
  
"I've never seen Adrian do that," said Gabriella. "What is that?"  
"'Dark Metamorphosis' is a spell which enables the selected person to absorb the power of whomever he attacks," said Jeremy. "He must not be at full strength, so he's doing that."  
"Okay, that makes sense," said Marguerite.  
Delilah flipped through the book frantically, quickly scanning each page. "Dammit, where is it?"  
"Where is what?" asked Gabriella.  
"A subdue spell. Father is very powerful, and more than ready. If Adrian isn't careful, he'll get hurt again."  
"Well, then find it!!"  
  
Alucard slashed at the demon, feeling his strength build. But with every slash, the wounds closed up.  
"DO YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND, ALUCARD?!?!?!" said Dracula. "I'M INVINSIBLE!!!!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!!! NOT EVEN YOU!!!!!"  
Alucard jumped back, and then did a quick spell. "Hellfire!!!" Three fireballs flew at Dracula and struck him dead-on. Dracula wavered slightly, but that was it.  
"YOU CALL THAT HELLFIRE!!! THIS IS HELLFIRE!!!!" screamed Dracula. Two huge fireballs flew at Alucard, striking him dead-on. He fell to the floor, his clothes slightly singed from the fireballs.  
"Adrian!! You okay!!" cried Delilah.  
"A little," said Alucard. "I've felt his hellfire before. It's always stronger than mine..."  
Dracula flapped his wings and rose into the air. "THIS WORLD IS MINE!!!!!! ONCE I DEFEAT YOU, NOTHING WILL BE IN MY WAY!!!! NO BELMONT, NO SORCERER!!!! HELL, NOT EVEN MY OWN SON CAN STOP ME!!!!"  
"Find a spell!!!" screamed Gabriella.  
"I'm trying!!!" said Delilah, picking up the pace.  
Marguerite looked over her shoulder. "There's one!!!"  
"Right!! I'm on it!!"  
  
Alucard got to his feet and jumped into the air to avoid another fireball. Dracula was on him in a flash, smacking him across the face with his wing.  
Suddenly, pale blue energy erupted from Delilah. The energy flew at Dracula and struck him hard.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!"  
Alucard readied his sword. "THIS IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!" He ran forward and stabbed Dracula right through the chest. Dracula gripped the blade, and Alucard watched in horror as it shattered.  
"NO!!!! The spell didn't work!!!" screamed Delilah.  
Dracula laughed as his wound healed. "OF COURSE IT DIDN'T!!!! I CREATED THAT SPELL!!!!! DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BRING ME DOWN?!?!?!?"  
Alucard stared in shock at his broken sword. What was once a beautiful blade now was just fragments of dust. Only an inch of the blade was left.  
"Father...this sword...Mother's heirloom..."  
"Oh my God!!!" wailed Marguerite.  
"I never would've thought Father would..." Gabriella clenched her fist in anger.  
Delilah fell to her knees. "How terrible...to do this to Adrian..."  
Jeremy's demon familiar looked at the saddened faces. "Just how important was that sword?"  
"The Alucard Sword was an heirloom from his mother's side of the family," said Jeremy. "And the only thing he had to remember her by."  
Alucard glanced up at his father. "Is this worth it?! To get rid of the last of what Mother gave me? Is taking over the world and changing me more important than that?!?!?!?!?!"  
Dracula took a step back. He looked just as shocked that he did that. "It is my destiny to take over this world...and I hate the humans for what they did!!! I hate them enough to kill them all!!!!"  
"Do you think Mother want ANY of this?!?! DO YOU?!?!?!"  
"SHUT UP!!!!! I WON'T LISTEN ANYMORE!!!!"  
Alucard gathered the remains of his sword and put them all in his sheath. "I...I'll never forgive you for this..."   
A white aura surrounded Alucard. Everyone gaped at him in shock. Alucard didn't know what he was doing as his hands cupped together. White fire formed in his palm.  
"What's he doing?" asked Gabriella.  
"I've never seen that spell, so I wouldn't know," said Jeremy.  
Alucard concentrated in the fire, feeling its strength and power.  
"Burning Heaven!!!" the fire exploded from his palms and flew at Dracula. The fire invoked him.  
Alucard stood in front of his father. His sisters came to his side. "What say you now, Father?"  
"It...it wasn't my intention...to break that sword...I can only pray that Lisa can forgive...me..."  
"Will you stop this madness?"   
"No...I HATE humans...and I loved...Lisa very much...they had no right...to kill her..."  
"..."  
"I shall...rise again...but until then...I will sleep again..." Then he evaporated with the flames.  
"We did it!!" screamed Gabriella.  
"You were great, Adrian!!" screamed Delilah.  
Alucard said nothing. Marguerite patted him on the shoulder. "You okay?"  
"...Yes, I'll be all right..."  
Suddenly, the castle started shaking.   
"Oh God, the castle's disappearing!!!" screamed Jeremy.  
"We've must get out of here!!!!" screamed Delilah.  
The group rushed out of the castle to a safe distance. The castle disappeared as easily as it appeared.  
"Oh no oh no oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Delilah.  
"What?" asked Alucard.  
"The sun!!!!! It's starting to rise!!!!!"  
"Shit!!!!!!!" screamed Gabriella.  
Just then, a long black limousine appeared. Nicholas got out. "Hurry!!!! Get in!!!"  
"You're supposed to be at the hospital!!" snapped Alucard.  
"I escaped. Now get in!! The tinted windows will protect you!!!"  
"Where'd you get the limo?" asked Marguerite.  
"I stole it. Now c'mon!!!"  
The sisters threw open the doors and got in.  
"What the hell is this?!" asked Jeremy.  
"A car. Now get in!!" said Delilah. She pulled him in and Alucard slowly got in too. The door slammed shut and the car took off quickly as the sun came out.  
  
  
Okay, that wasn't as long as it usually is. I hope everyone can forgive me. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, just one chapter to go!! And tell me if I should make a prequel about the sisters please!!! ^_^  
  



	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"So it's over, huh?" asked Nicholas. "Damn, I missed everything."  
"Aw, poor baby," laughed Gabriella.  
"Okay, you're starting to piss me off."  
"So?"  
Alucard sighed softly. He knew what he must do. He started for the main doors.  
Delilah grabbed his arm. "Adrian, where you going?"  
"To seal myself in eternal sleep again..."  
"What?! Don't do that!!" said Gabriella.  
"You don't have to do that!" said Marguerite. "You can live a normal life."  
"No, I can't. I have cursed blood. I'm no good to the world."  
"You know that isn't true," said Delilah. "We all have cursed blood, but we can live normally!"  
"It's different for me. I'm Dracula's son. His line passes through me. If I'm around, then people will be afraid of what they don't understand. I have to do this. I'm sorry."  
Delilah let go of him. "So that's just it, huh? You waltz in after being away from us for so long, and you leave not long after?!"  
"..."  
Delilah grabbed the front of his shirt. "Say something!! We love you!! We accept you for who you are!! Please don't do this!!"  
Alucard looked away, blinking back tears. "I have...no choice."  
Tears spilled from Delilah's eyes. She buried her face into his chest. "Damn you!!!! Why?! Why do you have to have our father's blood?! Why?!"  
Alucard held her to him. "I'm sorry. I would love to live with all of you. You all are my family, and you've been so good to me..."  
Marguerite rushed forward and hugged him, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Oh Adrian!!! This shouldn't have to happen to you!!! It isn't fair!!! It isn't..."  
Gabriella also went over and held him. She was fighting back tears. "I hate this!!! Why can't this happen to someone I hate?!?!"  
The four of them stood there in silence for several minutes. Neither of them wanted to let the other go.  
Finally, Alucard painfully let his sisters go. It killed him inside to do so. "I...I must go now."  
Delilah gave him one last hug. "I love you. I always will. And don't ever forget that."  
Alucard nodded. "I won't. I promise."  
Marguerite gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're forever in our hearts, Adrian."  
"And you are all in mine."  
Gabriella slapped him on the back. "You guys are too dramatic! It's not like we're never gonna see you again, Adrian!"  
"Well, that's true..."  
"If you ever change your mind, come to San Diego! You've got a home with us always!"  
"Thanks...where's San Diego?"  
"California," said Nicholas. Alucard had a confused look on his face. "In America...just fly around until you feel their auras."  
Alucard nodded, then headed for the door. "The Spirits shall fix my sword while I sleep. It's painful for me to say goodbye, but...someday, I will see you all again. Until then, farewell, my sisters." He opened the door and exited, afraid to look back.  
The three sisters stared at the closed door. Their silence was heartbreaking.  
Gabriella broke the silence. "Hey human!! Where's your friend? We've gotta head back to San Diego!!"  
Nicholas broke from his trance. "Huh? Right!" He ran into a small office and got on the phone.  
Marguerite pushed a hand through her hair. "It's been a long day...I can't wait until we get home..."  
Delilah's eyes remained glued to the closed door. "Adrian..."  
Jeremy walked over to her and put an arm around her. "Don't despair, Delilah. You will see him again. I don't think he would want any of us to wallow in a depression."  
"...You're right. I love him dearly, but I will see him again."  
Nicholas re-appeared. "He's on his way. You guys might want to hide again..."  
Gabriella looked down at herself. "Aw, I forgot I was wearing this!! Where the hell can I find a pair of jeans?!"  
"Jeans?" asked Jeremy.  
Marguerite patted him on the back. "There's so much we have to teach you..."  
"Just wait 'till we get back to San Diego," said Gabriella. "We'll give you a new look!! New clothes, a hair cut-"  
"No hair cut!!" said Delilah.  
"He'll look weird with long hair!!"  
"He's attractive with long hair!!"  
Marguerite sighed. "Everything's back to normal..."  
  
Alucard sighed in relief when he felt his sisters' auras leave Romania. They were safe...  
He held up his sword. It rose into the air and started to repair itself.  
When I awake again, it should be done, he thought as he gathered his powers. Oh, I wish I were human so I could live with my sisters...  
His eyes stung with tears, but he shook them off. He would see them again. When that time came, it wouldn't be the most pleasant of hours, but he would see them. And for a short while, they would be together again.  
  
  
Whoo. I'm sooooo glad I got it finished. I know it isn't all that long, and I'm sorry for that. And I'm also sorry for the long wait on the Epilogue (damn school). Pretty soon, I'll post up the prequel, so I hope everyone will be patient for it!! Thanks for reading!! ^_^  
  



End file.
